Saving the Future
by Deiphobe
Summary: Hermione is faced with a decision, to watch as the Wizarding World is reduced to Squibs, or to travel back half a century and save her future. AU.
1. Outrage

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.

A.N.- DH is included, except Voldemort fled when Harry returned to life and the war dragged on for another month or two. Voldemort was left powerless by a curse, Dumbledore's, and escaped by Side-Along Apparation with Bellatrix Lestrange. When Hermione goes back in time, a false past, including memories of her before her expulsion out of the Room of Reqirement, are created, to help her on her mission.

Chapter 1: Outrage

Hermione's P.O.V.

After years of fighting, Voldemort was finally defeated. Everything was all right, or so I thought, until Dumbledore summoned me to his office.

"Miss Granger," said the old man with twinkling blue eyes," There is a problem. Before Voldemort died, he placed a curse, a very powerful curse on the entire Wizarding World. He cursed the women and the men with infertility."

"But Voldemort was defeated years ago, why is this only coming out now?"

"I assume Mrs. Potter has told you about all her failed attempts to become pregnant, something both she and Harry desire very much." When I nodded, he continued.

"Wait, are you telling me that no children of Wizarding stock have been born in the past five years?" I was shocked, but now that I thought about it, I hadn't seen many pregnant women wandering around St. Mungo's. I was the Director of the Wizarding hospital, so it wouldn't be difficult for me to find out exactly how many women had gone to St. Mungo's to see a doctor about their pregnancies. "Professor, let me root around a little. To see if what you are telling me is true. It's not that I don't believe you, but it does seem odd…"

"Miss Granger, I understand your doubts entirely. When you have sufficiently researched this, please come and speak to me about the results." The Headmaster's eyes were twinkling far too much for it to bode well.

As always, I flooed to my office in St. Mungo's. I rushed over to my filing cabinets in a dignified manner. Then I rushed back to my desk to research the problem. Then, Malfoy walked in.

"Granger, where have you been? I've been standing here with your coffee for a couple of minutes. You were late, so don't blame me if it's cold." In a moment of insanity, I had hired the ferret. The old Draco Malfoy wouldn't ever have agreed to work as my personal assistant, but he didn't really have a choice. All of the underage Death Eaters were on probation for ten years under somebody who was trustable. I was lucky enough to have been assigned a smarter Slytherin who wasn't attracted to me. Poor Harry had too put up with Pansy Parkinson, until he caught her stalking him and managed to get a restraining order. The Weasley twins were burdened by Crabbe and Goyle. Even Dumbledore wasn't free from a sneaky Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass, who had expressed an interest in teaching Divination, was under his watch.

"You can drink it, Malfoy. I don't want it; now please leave my office. I am rather busy."

"Ooh, touchy," he said as walked out of the door. The ferret hadn't changed a bit.

I turned back to the files, and started perusing them, looking for the word pregnancy. None. Dumbledore was right. I walked outside of my office.

"Malfoy, I have to go to Hogwarts. Reschedule all of my meetings. If they are urgent, get Luna to handle it." I have complete faith in the Assistant Director of my hospital. Luna can handle just about anything I throw at her. She's no longer that loony girl blabbering about imaginary animals and the like. The Ravenclaw has become a pretty, sophisticated woman. Even Malfoy liked the changes; in fact, he had liked them so much that he had asked her out on several dates.

"Hermione, there's only one thing we can do to solve this problem," he looked solemn. I was instantly reminded of the war; the sparkle was gone. "This is a problem that we cannot solve today, or tomorrow, or even in a thousand years. The only way is to go back. To prevent it all from happening."

"Time travel," I breathed out. "I have to stop Tom Riddle from becoming the Dark Lord."

"Hermione, this is very dangerous…"

"Professor, I'm a Gryffindor. Dangerous is what I do best. When do I leave?"

"Now," he said before intoning a spell that I had read about in a book called "The Lasting Effects of Time Travel." I knew that I could never return without undoing all my work. He handed me a envelope before he finished.

I landed in the Room of Requirement. It looked just like Dumbledore's office in the future. Slowly I opened the letter.

"Ms. Granger,

Everything you need will be provided by this room. A modified birth certificate, as well as your grades. If there is anything else you need, just ask the room. Tell the room the truth about the situation, and Hogwarts will help."

I settled down in an armchair, and feeling slightly insane, began to tell my story to the room. When I finished, papers appeared. Two letters appeared on the desk in front of me. One was for the current Dumbledore, the other for Armando Dippet.

"I wish I had a copy of the Marauder's Map," I said. Almost instantaneously, a piece of parchment appeared. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Voila, I now had a map of Hogwarts. I looked around for myself and checked that my name on the map matched that on my birth certificate, Mia Ragner. It did. Movement caught my eye. The devil himself was in the hallway outside.

Although, I shouldn't think of him like that because I'm supposed to convert him from the devil to something good. The Room, seemingly reading my thoughts on how best to change the future Dark Lord, threw me forcefully out of the room.

"Ow," I moaned. After all, the room didn't exactly launch me gently into the wall. I slipped into unconsciousness.

"Hello, I'm Tom Riddle," a voice said. The world was blurred, and everything was white. Except for the strange black blob next to my bed.

"Where am I?" I asked. I blinked. The world came into focus. I was in the Hospital Wing. Any decent soul would have brought me here, but I can't imagine Tom Riddle having a decent soul.

"The Hospital Wing. A better question is where you come from."

"I ... Where's Professor Dumbledore? I have to see him. I have a letter from my mother. She said it would help me somehow."

"You won't be going anywhere, Miss?" said a new voice. It was a voice used to being obeyed. I assumed it was the school's nurse. Riddle murmured a name under his breath.

"Ranger, Mia Ragner," I said brightly. I love meeting new people and making good first impressions. Of course, there are exceptions to every rule, and future dark lords are one of them.

"Ah, Miss Ragner, finally you've awoken," said Dumbledore. Somehow, he'd managed to sneak in. "Your mother sent me a letter?"

"Yes, it's…" I looked around anxiously for the letter.

"It's right here, Professor. It fell out of her pocket, so I put on the bedside table" interrupted Riddle.

Dumbledore opened the letter and quickly read over it. "I hadn't heard from my sister in a long time. How is she?"

His sister? He had another sister, I'd seen Ariana's grave stone myself. "She's doing very well, uncle." Dumbledore looked at me strangely for a moment, then returned to the letter.

"So, your mother, Amelia, decided to send you to Hogwarts for your final year of schooling did she? You should to well, if everything Amelia's said about you is true." Amelia Dumbledore sounded very familiar. Aberforth mentioned her while he was telling Ariana's tale. She was actually only Dumbledore's half-sister, the daughter of Percival Dumbledore and his second wife. Rita Skeeter must have assumed he died in Azkaban.

"It took me all summer to convince her it would be safe, after the Chamber of Secrets fiasco. Could you give this to Professor Dippet for me, uncle? I'd appreciate it, since I'm to stay in the Hospital Wing." The matron smiled; I was probably the first student who wanted to stay in the Hospital Wing.

"I'll take the letter to him, Professor," said Riddle. "I have a meeting with him and the Head Girl in 10 minutes." Dumbledore nodded his consent and handed Riddle the letter. "I'd best be going. I'll come by later to see how you are doing, Ragner." I was shocked, and Riddle noticed. "Don't look so surprised, it's part of being the Head Boy."

Tom's P.O.V.

I opened the letter. Mia Ragner is a mystery, and as a cunning Slytherin, it is my duty to know everything about everyone, for blackmailing purposes.

"Armando,

I'm writing because I want you to give Mia a place at Hogwarts. I've tried to teach her at home, but she asks too many questions, and they are too detailed for me to be able to answer well. Every day I teach her, I feel like I am endangering her by not being able to teach her how to control her abilities. I think it dangerous to put this information in a letter, as if it got out, Grindelwald would be highly interested in recruiting my little girl. Please ask my brother, Albus, to tell you.

Armando, while I write this, I hope you can forgive me for the mistake I made all those years ago, when I ignored you and started dating Grindelwald. Mia is actually his daughter. Please don't tell Albus. He thinks my muggle husband, Albert Ragner, is Mia's father. It doesn't really matter, because I'm planning on telling Albus in the letter I gave Mia for him.

I know that Grindelwald will come soon to my home, either to convert me and kill my husband or, if I refuse his offer, to kill us both. A Portkey transported Mia to your castle. She doesn't know this though, she thinks it was a protective charm placed on her locket which will transport her to her either Aberforth or Albus. I assume she thinks the charm decided that Albus was better suited to taking care of her. Although, she is right in a way. Her locket is the Portkey. It was triggered by Grindelwald coming with 100 yards of her. So, by the time you read this, I will probably be dead, as I will never join Grindelwald. Let no one say that Dumbledores do not learn from their mistakes.

There's just one last thing, Armando. I want Albus to adopt my daughter. She's destined for great things, and the name Ragner doesn't carry any sway in the Wizarding World. Please convince Albus that it is for the best.

Your Servant,

Amelia Ragner"

So, Ragner is the daughter of Dumbledore's sister and a Dark Lord. She would be the perfect Lady Voldemort.

"Claude Epistula," I muttered the spell for resealing letters under my breath. It would be a shame if Dippet came to the conclusion that his perfect Head Boy is actually a sneaky Slytherin.

I arrived at the Headmaster's office early, in order to give him the letter. As he read it, I carefully watched his facial features. As he reached the middle of the page, his mouth dropped. Towards the end, tears started dropping.

"Riddle, you're dismissed," he said. "Tell the former Head Girl that I will speak with her privately about her conduct as Head Girl so far and why she is being dismissed from this position in half an hour."

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking," I said, I could see him soften. "Why are you dismissing Trewlaney? And who will be replacing her?" Trewlaney was about as intelligent as a cloud. I wondered how she had become Head Girl in the first place. At times, I thought her mind had been replaced by vapor. She was only taking two classes, Divination and Charms. Whenever I asked her why, she said it was because she could foresee herself as a Seer or as the Divination teacher and Charms because Accio was very useful for summoning crystal balls.

"She's not quite competent, as I am sure you know," he said cruelly. "She shall be replaced by Miss Ragner. I've visited the Ragner household and have been amazed by her intelligence and proficiency at magic."

"Shall I tell her, sir?" I asked. "I promised I would return to the Hospital Wing after the meeting. She has no friends at Hogwarts, except for Dumbledore. I think that a familiar face will reassure and speed up the healing process."

"Madame Sospitas cannot heal her?" asked the Headmaster, clearly shocked.

"She says that Ragner's natural magic is refusing the help and she is subconsciously healing her. She doesn't seem to notice the sparks floating around her injuries," he said. "It's rather disconcerting to watch. But, as you said, her magical abilities are wondrous."

"Indeed, it must be because of her parentage," said Dippet, forgetting that I wasn't supposed to know her father's true identity.

"The Muggle?" I asked. Now if someone found out that I knew, I could always blame the Headmaster.

"What?" He seemed shocked. "I'm afraid I can't tell you. She herself doesn't know yet. Though, I expect that Dumbledore will inform her soon. If she wants you to know, she'll tell you herself."


	2. Confusion and Grief

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

A.N. – In the original timeline, Amelia Dumbledore and Grindelwald did have a daughter. However, she was a squib. She grew up as a muggle, and eventually became a dentist, and married a certain Dr. Granger.

Chapter 2: Confusion and Grief

Tom's P.O.V.

I walked back to the Hospital Wing thinking about everything Dippet said. He refused to tell me who her parents are. I know, of course, but has he seen through my disguise. Does he know that I, not Hagrid, am the heir of Slytherin?

Sweat began to pool at my brow. I heard a girl screaming in the distance.

"Harry, Harry, watch out. He's." The yelling stopped. I don't remember there being a Harry at Hogwarts, which must mean that Ragner was the one yelling. I quickened my pace. She feels different from other girls. I realized when I was at the orphanage that I have a talent for reading people's thoughts. When I arrived at Hogwarts, I learned that what I did was called Legilimancy. Some wizards like Dumbledore had learned Occlumency.

I admitted to myself that, despite her youth, she was an occlumens. But, her emotions flooded through the barrier. When she saw me beside her bed, she was terrified. But when Dumbledore spoke up, she calmed down. It didn't take a Legilimens to figure that out; she visibly relaxed.

She doesn't feel safe around me. That might present a roadblock. She would make an excellent Dark Lady. It's in her blood. Purebloods would flood in if they knew that Grindelwald's, who fought against Muggles and the like, last descendant was on Lord Voldemort's side.

I walked into the Hospital Wing, and directly to Ragner's bed. She was awake now. There was a calming potion on the table next to her bed. Her eyes hardened when she saw me, and I felt tendrils touch against my mental defenses. An unusually bold move. Slytherins only use Legilimancy when we're absolutely sure we won't be noticed. She's not a Slytherin, perhaps Ravenclaw. No Gryffindor could possibly know both Legilimancy and Occlumency. It contradicts their sense of nobility.

"Riddle."

"Ragner."

"Why are you here?" she asked. Her eyes gazed straight at mine. I stared right back, before trembling. She was looking into my soul. I saw her face go from hostile to disgust. Soul searching is very easy, if you have control of your mind. You stare into the eyes and look. Her soul was blinding. I knew that she wasn't innocent, but her kills were to promote good in the world.

"I thought you might like some company," I said casually. "Although, I admit, I do have a motive."

"May I inquire as to the motive?" she asked frostily. "Or are you too Slytherin to reveal it?" She said Slytherin like it tasted bad. I noticed that she was completely healed.

"I wanted to get to know my co-Head. It might make the following months easier."

"I asked Madame Sospitas about all the students here. She said a Sybil Trelawney was the Head Girl."

"Dippet decided she was incompetent." Ragner snorted. Then, she smiled.

"Thanks, Riddle," she beamed at me. I felt something move in my chest.

HGTR

Hermione's P.O.V.

Head Girl twice. No one, not even Riddle or Dumbledore, have accomplished that before. Of course neither of them had ever traveled back in time.

"Hi, I'm Mia Ragner. I'll probably be sorted into Gryffindor because my uncle and legal guardian is the Head of Gryffindor house. I wouldn't mind being a Ravenclaw though," I said, still smiling. Riddle looked aghast when I mentioned Gryffindor.

"Hi, I'm Tom Riddle. I'm in Slytherin. I wouldn't mind a Ravenclaw Head Girl," he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tom. Do you like Quidditch?" I really hoped he didn't, because between Harry, Ron, and Ginny, I've heard enough about Quidditch to last me a life time.

"I find Quidditch players to have more brawn than brain. They think they're so amazing. These are their years of glory. As soon as they graduate, they'll lose it, and they'll always look back to these years as the best years of their lives." He sneered at imaginary Quidditch players.

"I completely agree." He looked at me skeptically. "I'm quite serious. I prefer the library to the Quidditch pitch." Armando Dippet burst into the Hospital Wing at that moment.

"Mr. Riddle, Ms. Ragner," he said in greeting. "Mr. Riddle, could you step outside for a few seconds?"

"Of course, Headmaster." Harry always said that Riddle was a suck up.

"Ms. Ragner, I don't know if you remember me visiting your home a couple of times?" he asked after Riddle had left. I nodded. "Well, I've seen your Ministry test scores and I'm pleased to offer you the position of Head Girl."

"Thank you, Headmaster. I really appreciate this, but won't the other students feel supplanted if the new girl becomes Head Girl?" I asked. Dumbledore walked in as I was finishing me sentence.

"I was wondering about that myself, Armando," he said.

"Dumbledore, you are the girl's legal guardian, are you not?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Perfect, Ms. Ragner, by Wizarding law, you are now Ms. Mia Ragner Dumbledore, or if you prefer Mia R. Dumbledore."

"Headmaster, may I speak to my niece? In private?" Dumbledore asked. Dippet acquiesced.

"Ms. Granger," he began. I quickly cast Silencio on the room. "Good idea. My sister Amelia did in fact have a child with Gellert Grindelwald. She married Martin Ragner, who was a good friend of my brother Aberforth. They named their daughter Denise Mia Ragner. Denise was a squib, and grew up as a Muggle, eventually becoming a dentist. She met her future husband, William Granger…" I gasped. "…At a dentistry conference. The pair got married a year later. After 2 years, the couple had a baby girl, who they named Hermione Jean Granger."

My mouth dropped open.

"I'm a Dumbledore, and a Grindelwald. Grindelwald killed my grandparents. Won't he be looking for me?" I asked. Then a more urgent question popped into my mind. "Does this mean that I won't be born? I am no dentist."

"Hermione, I'm very sorry. You're future self will never have existed. Chances are, you'll be replaced in the Golden Trio."

I felt tears gathering in my eyes. I stuck my head into the pillow and began to cry. Dumbledore removed the silencing charm and left the room quietly. Riddle heard me, and ran to my bed.

HGTR

Tom's P.O.V.

Ragner was crying. My heart took over and I flew to her bed. I grabbed her in a hug. She hugged me back. Her body was shaking as she sobbed.

"Mia, what's wrong?" I asked as I began to feel the moisture soaking through my shirt.

"My parents," she said, through her sobs. She let out an unearthly wail. Madame Sospitas came running.

"Riddle, what happened?" she inquired.

"Her parents," I said quietly. Her face softened.

"I'll go get a calming potion. The poor girl needs it."

"Please, don't," said Mia, her face still buried in my shoulder. "I don't want to not feel grief. Grindelwald's on the rise. I might as well get used to it."

I realized that her family had been targeted, because of her. Grindelwald would want to be united with his daughter. Mia is mine. He can't have her. Mia will be Lady Voldemort, not Grindelwald the Second.

"Mia, don't worry. Grindelwald won't hurt you." She looked up at me. She smiled tearfully.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"A Slytherin protects his possessions," I said. She frowned at being called an object.

"Protecting me is very Gryffindor of you," she said. A glint of fire came into her eyes. "Don't worry. I'll let you be my knight in shining armor, for now."

"I'm not a Gryffindor," I said.

"Yet," she said in a threatening voice. We both laughed.

"Ms. Ragner," started Madame Sospitas.

"Excuse me, but I prefer Dumbledore. Mr. Ragner was not my biological father. And I don't want to take my real father's name, so I've decided to honor my mother," she said.

"Ms. Dumbledore," said Madame Sospitas. "You need more rest. I have Dreamless Sleep for you."

"Thank you," said Mia. The two women smiled at each other. "You'll stay, Tom?"

"Of course, not even I can be a knight in shining armor from 5 stories away," I said, striking a Gryffindor-esque pose. I just realized that Mia and I are both orphans now. "I'll ask Avery to get my homework for me." She stiffened in my arms when I said Avery. Her eyes flicked to an interesting scar on her upper arm.

Madame Sospitas handed Mia the Dreamless Sleep Potion. Mia drank it, making a face at the taste. She fell asleep in my arms. Madame Sospitas and I carefully lay her in the bud and under the blankets.

I went to the Slytherin common room to talk to Avery.

"Avery, get my homework for me. I'll be up in the Hospital Wing," my voice dropped to a whisper, "with a possible recruit."

"Sure, Riddle. Anything you ask." He said, and then he added in a whisper. "Powerful?"

"Very, she healed herself of a concussion, 4 broken ribs, and a broken arm in 2 hours." I didn't mention her parentage, or the fact that she was now orphaned. Avery is just a minion, tiny brain. Mia on the other hand can be trusted with information, after I convert her to my side.

After I settled other matters, I walked back to the Infirmary.

"Mr. Riddle, thank heavens you're here. Run and fetch Professor Dumbledore. Something's wrong with Mia," said Madame Sospitas. She was in a flurry.

HGTR

I returned to the Infirmary slightly out of breath. I had run to Dumbledore's office, spit out my message, and run back. Mia was thrashing around in her bed. Madame Sospitas stupefied her. Mia was still for a few seconds, and then she began thrashing around again. Her mouth was wide open, as if she was screaming. Her face was contorted with pain. She began to tear at her face.

"Stupefy," I said. Mia's hands stopped moving, her face was stuck in that twisted expression. I was reminded of Amy Benson's and Dennis Bishop's faces and expressions back in that seaside cave. "Madame Sospitas, what's wrong with Mia?"

"It appears that she is suffering a bad backlash of the Cruciatus Curse. It happens when a person is tortured for very long periods of time. By the extent of this, I would say she was tortured on and off for a few days. Something in Dreamless Sleep must have reacted badly with the Cruciatus residue." She was tortured by the Cruciatus curse for a few days. I've put people under the Cruciatus curse. My grandparents and father collapsed after a few seconds. To survive for three to four days in the hands of someone who would use the Cruciatus curse that lightly is remarkable.

"Madame Sospitas, Mr. Riddle said something was wrong with Mia," said Dumbledore, clearly concerned. He walked over to her bed. His eyes bulged wide. "Who did this?"

"We don't know," said the Healer. Mia began to writhe again. This time the soundtrack was provided. Dumbledore fell into a chair he had just conjured.

"Professor, can we wake her?" I asked. Dumbledore ennervated her quietly.

"Mia, what just happened?" asked Dumbledore. Mia looked at the ground.

"Relapse. I don't know if my mother mentioned it, but I was captured by some of Grindelwald's minions when I went to Diagon Alley. That was one of the reasons I'm at Hogwarts now, safety in number," she said casually. Dumbledore gazed at her sternly. "Fine, I was tortured in one hour segments for a week. They stopped to ennervate me and they let me recover for 15 minutes before they started the next bout of torture. Occlumency helped a lot." Dumbledore sagged into his chair.

I sank down into the chair I had claimed earlier. A week of torture with 15 minutes respite after every hour. Mia is much stronger than I would have expected.

HGTR

Hermione's P.O.V.

I didn't want to have to tell them that. I should have remembered that the Dreamless Sleep causes relapses of the Cruciatus curse. I felt my skin tingling and I smelt the blood that had shed.

"Ms. Dumbledore," said Madame Sospitas, "You might want to go to sleep now. Tom, watch over her and wake up her up if you can tell that she's having a very bad nightmare. Professor, can we speak in private in my office?"

Dumbledore stood up and followed Madame Sospitas to her office.

"Tom, could you," I paused.

"Could I?" he asked.

"Could you hold me hand? It helps anchor me to the real world and stops the nightmares." He raised an eyebrow at me, but reached out for my hand anyway. "Thanks."

"Anything for the Damsel in Distress." I really was tired; I'd barely gotten any sleep and I had healed my numerous wounds.

HGTR

Dumbledore's P.O.V.

"What is it, Madame Sospitas?" I asked the nurse.

"It's Mia. She doesn't need to stay in the Infirmary, but she can't sleep by herself. She'll kill herself if left to her own devices while she sleeps. The easiest solution would be to ask a house elf to watch while she sleeps," she said.

"She'll kill herself?"

"Yes. I was checking on another patient when I heard the screams. Don't worry; he's in a private ward that has been silenced. You can't hear anything now. Anyway, when I got there, her hands were wrapped tightly around her neck and she was turning purple. Albus, I'm scared of what she could do to herself."

"I understand. You can't because of the other students. A house elf is the best choice. Since Mr. Riddle and Mia are the Heads, if anything the house elf can't handle happens, he can go get Mr. Riddle."

"You have a house elf in mind?"

"Yes, Finky."

"Master Albus called?" said the house elf.

"Finky, my niece needs a house elf to watch over her while she sleeps." I explained the situation to the elf.

"Oh yes, Master Albus, Finky can do this."

TBC

Finky was a house elf I just invented who helped Kendra Dumbledore with Ariana. Please REVIEW!


	3. Shock

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter 3

Dumbledore's P.O.V.

"Finky is so happy to be doing something useful for the Dumbledore family again. Ever since young Miss Ariana died, Finky has been working with Aberforth, cleaning the Hog's Head. Miss Mia is very sick; Finky knows how to take care of sick people," the elf reassured Mia. "Finky enjoys watching over people to make sure they don't hurt."

Mr. Riddle looked shocked that I would trust a house elf with the safety of my niece.

"Finky, I have a few rules of my own that must always be followed." I stared at Mia, and she must have noticed since she gave me a wink. "One, you may never punish yourself without orders. Two, you mustn't overwork yourself. Three, you must get a decent amount of sleep each night, or day." Mr. Riddle was gaping at Mia. He had never seen anyone show kindness to a lesser creature.

"Finky, could go prepare my quarters for me please?" asked Mia politely. I was confused. No one treated house elves like equals.

"I'm delighted to be of any help to Miss Mia," said Finky enthusiastically, before popping away. I had never seen Finky take to a person so quickly before.

"It's amazing what a little kindness will do," Mia told Mr. Riddle and me, smiling.

"Why? They have to obey you," said Mr. Riddle. He is, undoubtedly, a Slytherin.

"Just because they aren't human doesn't mean they don't have feelings. Wizards are so insensitive to their plight. They have to obey everything their master tells them to do, no matter how horrible," Mia raged. Mr. Riddle started backing away as Mia became more and more passionate. "How would you like to be enslaved? Never being able to do what you want to do whenever you want to do it? They don't even get paid!"

"But they're house elves. They enjoy working, and cooking, and cleaning," Mr. Riddle said, interrupting Mia. Mia glared at him.

"If you think I'm going to stand here and listen to your prejudices against house elves, you are sorely mistaken, Mr. Riddle," she said in a cold voice.

"Well, technically, you're lying down, not standing," he said obnoxiously. Mia stood up and flew out of the Hospital Wing. Her feet barely touched the ground as her magic propelled her down the hall.

"Well done, Mr. Riddle," I said sarcastically, as I stood up to follow Mia out the door.

"What have I done?" I heard him moan as I exited the room.

Tom's P.O.V.

At that moment I knew that Mia would never willingly become Lady Voldemort. I had refused to accept that the near constant torture had beaten out all desires to become a Dark Witch out of her. The only solution would be the Imperius curse, but she can probably throw that off easily. I could follow my mother's route and force feed her a love potion, but love is weak. Besides, a woman who wants to free house elves would never support the Dark Arts. She would tear herself apart, loving me and loving good. But Mia will never even talk to me again if I don't apologize.

HGTR

"Mia, wait," I yelled out after I passed Professor Dumbledore. I'd seen her running past this corner.

"What you do want, Riddle?" she asked. Hatred fell out of her body in waves.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm sorry I got angry at you for being a Gryffindor and defending house elves."

She had tears in her eyes. "Tom, I have to go." She disappeared into a classroom. I reached for the doorknob, but I touched solid rock.

"Mia!" I screamed. She was in the Room of Requirement. She could do anything. "Mia! I have to talk to you! Let me in! Mia! Mia."

HGTR

I heard Tom yell out my name. The room produced a table and two chairs. I sat down to wait for Tom, until I remembered that he didn't know what I had required.

"Mia," I heard Tom sigh. I opened the door to let Tom in.

"Tom, we need to talk," I said.

"I agree. Who's Harry?" he asked right off the bat.

"Harry is my half-brother. Why?" I wondered how he knew about Harry and if I could trust Tom to be entirely truthful, without having to be truthful myself. A mild truth potion appeared on the table. I had spent the year before the war building up immunity to truth potions. I took a sip, and offered it to Tom.

"I heard you screaming out his name while you were asleep. You said that someone was coming. He's your half-brother? Why isn't he here at Hogwarts" Tom looked puzzled.

"Yes, he's my half-brother, but he's also a squib. He's my mom and my adoptive father's child. He was with me in Diagon Alley when Grindelwald's followers kidnapped me. I gave him my emergency port key so that he could escape." Tom raised his eyebrow. "It only takes one person. Anyways, the plan was for him to take the port key; I was supposed to apperate out. Unfortunately, my kidnappers wrestled my wand away from me before I could." I thought of the real Harry, who was most definitely not a squib. Although, if I don't succeed, both Harry and Ginny will become squibs. I smiled, reminiscing about our old Hogwarts days. Then, I remembered that neither Harry nor Ron nor Ginny will ever know me. I started crying again.

"Mia, what's wrong?" He looked concerned. I felt like another overly emotional girl, who can't get a grip on herself.

"Harry, I," my voice cracked as I spoke. "I don't know if he managed to escape, when the remnants of Grindelwald's followers attacked."

"Mia, I'm sure Dumbledore knows. If you don't mind me asking," said Tom, "who is your real father? You said that Harry was your adoptive father's son." I froze. I didn't know whether or not I should tell him. I looked at him carefully, then attacked with Legilimency. I was a fairly good Legilimens, and I could break through Professor Snape's mental barriers fairly easily, and without his notice.

Tom's Memory

_I opened the letter. Mia Ragner is a mystery, and as a cunning Slytherin, it is my duty to know everything about everyone, for blackmailing purposes._

"_Armando,_

_I'm writing because I want you to give Mia a place at Hogwarts. I've tried to teach her at home, but she asks too many questions, and they are too detailed for me to be able to answer well. Every day I teach her, I feel like I am endangering her by not being able to teach her how to control her abilities. I think it dangerous to put this information in a letter, as if it got out, Grindelwald would be highly interested in recruiting my little girl. Please ask my brother, Albus, to tell you._

_Armando, while I write this, I hope you can forgive me for the mistake I made all those years ago, when I ignored you and started dating Grindelwald. Mia is actually his daughter. Please don't tell Albus. He thinks my muggle husband, Albert Ragner, is Mia's father. It doesn't really matter, because I'm planning on telling Albus in the letter I gave Mia for him._

_I know that Grindelwald will come soon to my home, either to convert me and kill my husband or, if I refuse his offer, to kill us both. A Portkey transported Mia to your castle. She doesn't know this though, she thinks it was a protective charm placed on her locket which will transport her to her either Aberforth or Albus. I assume she thinks the charm decided that Albus was better suited to taking care of her. Although, she is right in a way. Her locket is the Portkey. It was triggered by Grindelwald coming with 100 yards of her. So, by the time you read this, I will probably be dead, as I will never join Grindelwald. Let no one say that Dumbledores do not learn from their mistakes._

_There's just one last thing, Armando. I want Albus to adopt my daughter. She's destined for great things, and the name Ragner doesn't carry any sway in the Wizarding World. Please convince Albus that it is for the best._

_Your Servant,_

_Amelia Ragner"_

"Tom already knows who my parents are. Why does he insist on asking me?" I thought to myself.

_So, Ragner is the daughter of Dumbledore's sister and a Dark Lord. She would be the perfect Lady Voldemort. _"Lady Voldemort," I contemplated Tom's insanity. "Does he really think that I'll join the Dark side? Grindelwald and his supporters killed my parents."

"_Claude Epistula," I muttered the spell for resealing letters under my breath. It would be a shame if Dippet came to the conclusion that his perfect Head Boy is actually a sneaky Slytherin. _"The sooner Dippet finds out, the better."

End Memory

"So that's why you wanted to talk to me, Riddle?" I snarled. "Or do you prefer Voldemort? Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not my father, Riddle. I refuse to be Lady Voldemort. Get out!" My voice dropped to a threatening whisper, "Get out!"

HGTR

"How did you find out, Ragner? You're an awful Legilimens; you proved that in the Hospital Wing," I said. "But guess what Ragner, I don't want to be Lord Voldemort anymore. I don't want to be evil. Obviously, you are a Gryffindor. You barely even know me, you see one memory, and you automatically judge me. "

"Then prove it," she said. She didn't fall for the stereotype caused sorrow. She's smarter than I thought. A flask of veritaserum appeared on the table. When I hesitated, she added, "I knew it. A dog can't change his spots." Defiant, I drank the entire flask.

"Do you still want to be Voldemort?"

"Yes," my traitorous tongue said.

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I thought you would make a good dark lady, and I would get more followers if I had Grindelwald's only heir on my side."

"Other than the blood connection, why me?"

"You're a strong and talented witch."

"You do realize that I've been attacked by one dark wizard? What makes you think I'll join forces with another?"

"First, Grindelwald only attacked you because he loved your mother and you look like her. Secondly, you're a Dumbledore and a Grindelwald. You are powerful and Dark, it's in your blood."

"And since when is blood so important to you? Riddle isn't a pureblooded last name. At best, you're a half-blood."

"I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin," I said. She'd better not go to Dippet with this information. "Why wouldn't blood be important to me? It isn't my fault my mother fell in love with a dirty muggle."

"Exactly, Grindelwald attacks Muggle-borns and Half-bloods. It's not their faults that one of their parents was a muggle. Besides, my research shows that all Muggles are actually squibs. When two muggles with enough magic marry, their child is a witch or wizard. That's why Muggleborns don't show powerful magic before Hogwarts, but after they graduate, they are some of the most powerful witches and wizards. It's because their magic is fresher than that of purebloods."

"Prove it," I said. When she closed her eyes, I smirked triumphantly. Then, I saw her shuffling through papers. As she handed me a piece of parchment, I saw her smirk.

"Here's your proof."

"Magical Percentages: Tom Marvolo Riddle

Marvolo Gaunt: 80Relationship: Maternal Grandfather

Merope Gaunt: 72Relationship: Mother

Tom Riddle: 55Relationship: Father

Tom Marvolo Riddle:

40 from mother and 55 from father

Total Magic: 95

N.B.: All people below 70 are Squibs or Muggles. The average wizard's magic percentage is approximately 87."

I was rereading the chart, looking for any discrepancies in the addition, when I heard something fall against the table. Mia had fainted.

TBC

Please Review


	4. Healing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter 4

Tom's P.O.V.

I was reviewing the magic percentages chart when I heard something thud against the table. I looked up and saw Mia's head lying on the table. I picked her up and saw that she was bleeding.

I carried her out of the room as quickly as I could, heading back to the hospital wing. The longer she went unattended, the worse the damage would be. I walked past Dumbledore on my way.

"Madame Sospitas," I said as I entered the Hospital Wing. Sospitas looked up and saw Mia, unconscious in my arms.

"It appears that she has a concussion. I can heal it, but I can't determine whether she'll suffer brain damage or not until she wakes up," said the nurse in a clinical voice, but I could see the tears in her eyes. "The poor girl has suffered so much; to lose her memories of her parents would be unbearable." Dumbledore walked in. "Professor, Mia has a concussion, and might have done some damage to her brain. As far as I can determine, it was caused by hunger. She hasn't eaten anything since she arrived at Hogwarts, a mistake on my part, which may have dreadful consequences." Sospitas looked ashamed of herself.

I sat down in the chair I had occupied before. I should have realized that she hadn't eaten. "Madame Sospitas, it's partially my fault," I said. Dumbledore looked at me, crinkling his brow. "I've been with her the entire time she's been here. She hasn't drunk anything since the Dreamless Sleep Potion. And she hasn't eaten anything at all."

"Mr. Riddle," said Dumbledore, in a didactic tone, "You should eat something, before you end up on that bed." Dumbledore pointed at the bed next to Mia's before summoning his house elf. "Finky, pop down to the kitchens and bring us enough dinner for three. Thank you." It was obvious that he had been thinking about what Mia had said about house elves.

"So the poor girl will be dehydrated too," murmured Madame Sospitas to herself. She scurried over to the potion cabinet. "This potion ought to do the trick. I might as well bring a Dreamless Sleep for Mr. Riddle. The dear hasn't slept since poor Mia got here. Although, I don't suppose he'll want to leave the room. I might as well offer him a bed in here."

"Thank you for the offer Madame, but I think that I'd be better off in the Slytherin dorms," I said.

"Nonsense, you wouldn't get any sleep, worrying about the poor girl. No, you'd better stay here. Besides, the Heads have their own special dorm this year, right Professor?" insisted the nurse. I looked over at Dumbledore, who nodded solemnly. The Heads have their own dorms.

Finky reappeared with dinner for three. Professor Dumbedore transfigured one of the tables into a dining table.

"Don't worry, I'll change it back," he said when he caught the look Sospitas was giving him. I'd never spent much time in the Hospital Wing before, but it seemed that Mia would be spending more time in the Hospital Wing than in our dorm. Mia groaned. The three of us leapt up and rushed to her bed.

"My head hurts," she moaned. Madame Sospitas thrust a Pepper-Up potion into her hands, followed by one which would start rehydrating her body. She looked around. "Hello, uncle, Madame Sospitas, it's nice to see you again. Riddle."

"Well, dear, next time don't hurt yourself to get in. My office is open to you whenever you want to talk." The nurse smiled at Mia. I noticed the tone in her voice when she said Riddle; she hadn't forgotten what had happened in the Room of Requirement. I looked at her carefully.

Her skin was smooth, with the exception of a few scars here and there, by those were fading. There were bags under her eyes. A bruise was forming on her forehead, the dark purple contrasting with her pale skin. She wasn't overly skinny, but she wasn't pudgy either. Her muscles were toned and lean. Madame Sospitas grimaced at the sight of the bruise and groped in her apron pockets for a healing paste. She'd used it on me once when I was pushed down the stairs in my first year by Abraxas Malfoy. She applied the bright pink paste to Mia's forehead.

"Well Mia, you're in good hands. I hope you mind, but I must go and supervise the house elves that are remaking the Heads' Dormitory," said Dumbledore rather apologetically. "Mr. Riddle, take care of my niece for me." A student in one of the curtained off areas moaned. Madame Sospitas hesitated before going to tend to the other student.

HGTR

Mia's P.O.V.

"Why are you here, Riddle?" I asked. I was surprised at how tired I sounded.

"I'm sorry. I looked at the charts you gave me, and your research is probably right. I was examining them when you fainted. Being the responsible Head Boy that I am, I brought you to the Hospital Wing," I said. "Though, if you prefer, I can be your knight in shining silver armor." She smiled. Madame Sospitas returned, bringing Finky with her.

"Miss Dumbledore," she said. After all, she was a teacher and was not allowed to show favoritism to a student by calling them by their first name. "If you don't mind, Finky is going to feed you this broth."

"I assume the broth is laced with a sedative, a nutrient potion, and hydrates?" I asked. Clearly, I had shaken Madame Sospitas with my knowledge of healing procedure. "I want to be a Healer when I'm older." Tom gave me a calculating glance. Madame Sospitas beamed.

"I've been telling Armando that I need an assistant, and eventually an apprentice. I feel useless because I'm the only faculty member, except for the caretaker, not teaching someone." I was being offered an apprenticeship at Hogwarts and I haven't even graduated yet. Tom looked at me in awe. Finky started spooning the soup into my mouth.

"Tom," I said between sips, "Tell me about Hogwarts. Tell me about yourself."

"Where to start?" he asked.

"The beginning," I said, smiling cheekily.

"I grew up in an orphanage," he said. "My youth is best condemned to memories long forgotten." His eyes looked so old in that moment that I was reminded for an instant of Harry. "I came to Hogwarts, was sorted into Slytherin, and was hated by the majority of the school. Enough about me, you never finished telling me about yourself. Surely, your childhood was better than mine?"

"I lived with my mother and adoptive father happily when I was little. Ignorance is bliss. When I turned eight, my parents sat me down and explained the threat posed by Grindelwald," I said. "My father left the room, and my mother explained that Grindelwald would target us for being Dumbledores. She said that Grindelwald wanted to finish what he started." Tom raised his eyebrow, but I refused to keep on talking about my family. "Don't you have class?"

"No, you appeared on a Friday. Today is Sunday. We have class tomorrow though," he said. "We have DADA, and then Potions."

"What are the teachers like?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said cryptically.

"Slytherin that you are," I said.

"And proud of it!" he exclaimed.

"Finky is done, miss. Miss should sleep now," said Finky. I smiled at the elf.

HGTR

Tom's P.O.V.

I watched as Mia smiled and closed her eyes. She looked so much healthier now. The effects of the potions in her soup, I assumed. Her skin wasn't as pale. She didn't look like a ghost anymore. The paste on her forehead had been wiped off by the elf, and the bruise was gone. Her lips were a rosy pink. I wondered how they would feel on mine. Her chest moved up and down steadily.

Madame Sospitas walked over to me. She handed me a Dreamless Sleep Potion and pointed at the bed next to Mia's. I frowned at her. She raised an eyebrow, daring me to challenge her. I crossed by arms. She pointed first at the potion, and then at the door. I stared at her for a few seconds before I stretched out my arm and grabbed the potion. As I settled into bed, I glared at her. Then, I fell into a potion induced Dreamless Sleep.

TBC

Short, I know. But Review anyway


	5. Moving In

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter 5

Tom's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of shoes clacking on linoleum. Madame Sospitas was moving around the Hospital Wing, letting some patients sleep and waking others up. I heard Mia breathing softly on the bed next to mine.

"Mr. Riddle, you're awake. Good, good," said Madame Sospitas before walking over to Mia's bed. "Mia, dear, it's Monday. It's your first day of class." She nudged Mia gently. Mia's eyes snapped open, and she reached for her wand. She looked around and relaxed.

"Good morning, Madame Sospitas," she said cheerily. "Where can I shower?" I rolled out of my own bed and asked for permission to go to the Slytherin Common Room to shower. After Madame Sospitas acquiesced, I walked towards the door.

"You can use the Hospital Wing shower," said Madame Sospitas as I walked. "Students aren't supposed to, but since you haven't been sorted yet. Just don't tell anyone I let you."

HGTR

After my shower, I returned to the Hospital Wing. Mia was examining her reflection in a small mirror.

"Milady, may I walk you to breakfast today?" I asked, hiding a smile.

"Milord is too kind," she replied. We laughed. I gallantly offered my arm, and she took it, smiling the whole time. I found myself smiling back at her. Her laugh and her smile and her optimism are contagious. "I'll see you later, Madame Sospitas."

I guided her down the halls of Hogwarts, past statues and down stairs. When we reached the Great Hall, I bowed and she curtsied.

"Thank you, good knight," she said, jokingly.

"Anything for the Damsel in Distress," I replied. My voice lost its playful tone as I repeated, "Anything." Mia blushed and looked down at the floor. I noticed that her shoelaces were tied perfectly. I looked at my own shoes. My right shoelace was untied, and the left sloppily done. I hadn't bothered tying them perfectly, because it took time.

"Students," Dippet's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I would like to introduce your new Head Girl, Mia Dumbledore. Miss Dumbledore, if you would please come up here to be sorted?" Mia walked up to the Head table with her head held high. She ignored the tittering students and the curious glances. I saw several students' eyes flick to where Professor Dumbledore was sitting.

HGTR

Hermione's P.O.V.

I picked up the Sorting Hat and sat down on the stool. I crossed my legs and placed the Sorting Hat on my head. I remembered my first sorting. I was shaking with excitement and fear. I was being torn apart by conflicting feelings. The Sorting Hat put everything into perspective for me then, and I was hoping that it would do it again.

"Miss Dumbledore," said the voice of the Hat, the soft one only I could hear. "You feel familiar. A future student. A former Gryffindor. You were a good Gryffindor, but I sense something new in you, completely unfamiliar to me. Very odd. I've felt this before. You remind me of Rowena herself. How well I remember the first time she tested me to see if I was really able to identify students correctly. But, you also feel like Helga, completely loyal to your past and your friends' futures. Miss Dumbledore, you are very difficult to Sort. In addition to these two, you have hints of Salazar. You're cunning; the beaded bag was an ingenious idea, worthy of any Slytherin. But your soul, your reason for being here, exudes Gryffindor bravery. But, you are no longer a Gryffindor. You belong to ALL FOUR HOUSES." The Hat said the last three words out loud for the entire hall to hear. I turned to look at Dumbledore.

Everyone was silent. An owl hooted suddenly and Professor Dippet nearly fell off of his chair.

"Professors, this has never happened before. What are we to do?" asked the DADA teacher, who, according to Tom, was Richard Lockhart.

"I believe it would be best if the Heads of the Houses and the Headmaster, as well as Miss Dumbledore, discuss this matter in private," said Professor Slughorn, who looked substantially thinner than I remembered. "There is a small chamber off of the hall we can use."

"Yes, that would be best. Miss Dumbledore, if you would follow us," said Professor Dippet. He opened a small door that I'd seen Harry, Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric Diggory pass through on the night when the champions were announced in fourth year. I followed Dumbledore in. Since I was the last one to enter, I closed the door. I heard the students talking about me.

"Albus, you brought the Sorting Hat, right?" asked Professor Dippet. Dumbledore placed the Hat upon a table in the middle of the room. We gathered around it.

"Could you explain, please, why you sorted this girl into all four houses? And what we are supposed to do with her?" asked the Head of Hufflepuff politely.

"Professor Ampullae? Of course I shall explain. This girl was sent to fulfill the prophecy made by Helga Hufflepuff centuries ago. Helga predicted that I would find a student with the qualities of all four houses so entangled that I would not be able to Sort the student correctly. Rowena Ravenclaw ordained that when this prophecy came to pass, a new house would appear. This house is to be named after the first student to be Sorted," said the Hat. There was a loud bang in the Great Hall and the blocks of stone forming the walls and the ceiling began shifting. "The House of Dumbledore has just been founded. Hogwarts has accepted and modified itself. At least, that is what I infer from the noise." The Hat fell silent.

"Who will be the Head of this new house?" asked Professor Dippet.

"Miss Dumbledore, who else?" said the Hat.

"We'd better go explain this to the students," said Professor Dippet. He led us back into the Great Hall, or tried to anyway. He fainted with shock directly after opening the door. I enervated him quietly as Dumbledore and the other Heads explained what happened. I looked around the Great Hall.

It was larger. The four tables from my first days at Hogwarts had shifted to the sides. In the center aisle, a new table had formed. Above it were two banners. One had a silver eagle emblazoned on a gold background and the other a golden badger on a silver background. I sat down at my new table and started to eat.

Fawkes flew to where I was sitting and dropped a package.

"Miss Dumbledore,

Here are the schedules for all 7th years. You can choose when you would like to take each class. Just tap your want to the class you want to take and it will appear on the fifth schedule, which is blank. The Sorting Hat has hazarded a guess as to the location of the Dumbledore Common Room, the third floor corridor on the right. Look for the blank portrait."

Be sure to eat something, or young Mr. Riddle's neck and I will suffer Madame Sospitas' wrath."

I recognized Dumbledore's handwriting. I quickly selected my class. I duplicated the schedule and sent one copy to Dumbledore, via Fawkes. I attached a short note.

"Are students from certain allowed to sit a different house's table?"

Dumbledore read the note, and nodded almost imperceptibly at me. Tom was still standing in the doorway, where I had left him. His eyes were wide open. His dark hair was curling over his ears. His mouth was slightly open, revealing white teeth. He saw me looking at him and blinked a few times while shaking his head. He raised one dark eyebrow quizzically. I smiled a small half smile. He walked over to my new table.

"Well, Mia. You can't just settle with one of the houses, you have to have them all," he shook his head at me.

HGTR

Tom's P.O.V.

Mia blushed and looked at her plate. It was a nervous habit of hers to look down when she was embarrassed. I took advantage of it and stared at her. Apparently, members of the Dumbledore House are allowed to wear different robes. There still the standard Hogwarts black, but instead of having one crest, they have a purple letter D set upon an ever-changing crest. It switched between the one on the Silver Banner and the one on the Gold Banner.

"Students are reminded that teachers do not tolerate eating in class, so they should eat now," said Slughorn. Mia served herself and started eating a sausage. I followed her lead, seating myself across the table from her. Her plate was silver with blue decorations. Mine looked like hers until I sat down, at which point the decorations turned green. I looked around and saw that all the plates had changed to reflect their house colors.

"So, what class does Dumbledore House have first?" I asked. She passed me her schedule. I whipped mine out; they were the same with a couple exceptions. The biggest one was Potions. She had chosen to have Potions with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, instead of with the Slytherins and Gryffindors, which was wise of her. I looked at my watch. There were only twenty minutes left until our first class of the day. I dug into my eggs. We ate in silence, aware that all eyes were on us. Mia jumped up as soon as I finished.

"Ready?" she asked. As if on cue, Dumbledore appeared.

"Good morning, Mr. Riddle. Mia, did you eat a good breakfast?" Mia nodded, and Dumbledore continued,"Professor Dippet has sent me to show you two to your new common room. The House Elves have finished the preparations." Mia frowned at the use of House Elves. "If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to the portrait." Dumbledore led us away from the prying eyes of the students. We climbed the stairs to the third floor corridor, hopping over a trick stair.

"Mia, this is the Dumbledore Common Room," he said when he reached a blank portrait. "Just press your hand against the canvas and the painting shall appear." Mia looked confused at our smiles. Obviously, she's never seen a Wizarding Portrait done. At her touch, an image of herself appeared in the canvas.

"Password?" she asked. Mia leaned in and whispered something very quietly. "That will do excellently. And to spare the students some confusion, I shall be known as Miss Ragner." Mia smiled at herself. A mirror and a hair brush appeared in the background, and Miss Ragner scurried to check herself out. She shrieked softly and began wrestling with her hair.

"Now, on to the Heads Common Room," said Dumbledore, bemused by the portrait's vanity. He turned to face the other wall. "This way."

Dumbledore led us through a maze of corridors and hallways before reaching a shimmering cloth.

"So it is as I thought," he murmured. "This is your new Common Room," he said in a louder voice. "Only the two of you, the 'chosen ones', will be able to enter." Mia stiffened, and then stepped through the cloth.

HGTR

Hermione's P.O.V.

My head started spinning. I felt enclosed and captured. I was at the bottom of a long stairwell. Tom bumped into me. I felt his chest against my back. I leapt away and he apologized.

"Well, we'd best get started on the hike," I said. Tom looked at me incredulously.

"Are you serious?" he exploded. "Are you a witch, or are you a muggle?" He levitated himself up to the top of the tower. I stepped onto the first stair. It exploded upward. I landed next to him. I looked around. There were a series of brightly colored blocks of stone on the wall. Each one was inscribed with a number. Tom was standing by a door.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked. I glared at him in mock anger. He opened the door for me. I hesitated because his dark brown eyes were twinkling. He raised an eyebrow at me again. I walked into the most amazing room I've ever seen.

There were two sets of stairs, on one right, and one on the left. The bookshelves under them were packed full with books. Against the opposite wall were two desks. There were two couches facing the fireplace framed by the bookshelves.

I shot Tom a look before racing up the stairs on the right. I faced a bed with a black spread. The accenting pillows were red, yellow, green, and blue. There was a small table and a closet. My trunk was at the foot of the bed. Opposite of the closet was a door. Being a brave and curious Dumbledore, I opened the door.

I found myself staring at Tom.

The room I was standing in was a bathroom. We shared a bathroom. There was a letter by the sink. I read it out loud:

"Miss Dumbledore, Mr. Riddle,

Fear not, your privacy has been insured by various charms placed on the doors leading to this room."

"Does that door lead to your room?" he said, pointing at the door I'd just walked through. "Then where does that door lead?" He pointed to another door.

HGTR

Tom's P.O.V.

I saw Mia start to move towards the door, so I ran to the door. I heaved it open. The stairs that led me to my room continued here and merged with the stairs that led Mia to hers. I bounded up. I emerged into a blinding room. I blinked several times before I could look around. The grounds were sprawled in front of me. I now knew where I was. The central tower that turrets above all other towers. The one that means that we have to switch towers every month in Divination. The only place in Hogwarts no student has ever been before.

Mia came in a spluttered. I turned towards her. She looked beautiful. Her cheekbones were highlighted by the light. Her eyes glowed. Her hair shone. And her lips were so inviting. I couldn't resist any longer. I kissed her.

TBC

Please Review


	6. DADA

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

A.N. - The Italics are Flashbacks.

Chapter 6

Hermione's P.O.V.

"_Hermione," he said. "Promise me something."_

"_Anything," I whispered desperately._

"_Wait for me." I frowned. "I don't want the press to hound you again, like they did in fourth year."_

"_Viktor, I don't mind…"_

"_Well, I do! How do you think I feel when I see reporters printing scandalous untruths about my fiancée?"_

"_Viktor, I didn't know…"_

_HGTR (Still in Flashback)_

"_I can't believe you would do that to me! You said you loved me!" I screamed at Viktor._

"_Hermione, please," he begged. Then he tried to kiss me._

I slapped him, hard. Then, I opened my eyes. He had the same dark hair as Viktor's, but silkier, the same dark eyes as Viktor's, but scarier. The same soft mouth as Viktor, but much more gentle than Viktor ever was.

"Tom?" I thought about what I had just done. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"No, I'm sorry," he said solemnly. "I behaved inappropriately." I could see him retreating into his shell. I glanced at my watch, just to have something other than him to look at.

"We're going to be late," I said. I spun around and headed downstairs. To be honest, I wasn't really worried about classes or the NEWTs. After all, I already passed them with straight Os. I graduated from Hogwarts 5 years ago, and 50 something years in the future.

"I'll show you were the Defense Classroom is if you'll follow me," he said.

"Part of your duties?" I asked, hoping that he'd reply with our little joke.

"Yes, I am the Head Boy," he said. I sighed. All of the time we had spent together was ruined by a single kiss.

"Thank you for your courtesy, Mr. Riddle," I said. He looked at me like I had just slapped him, which I had.

"It's a pleasure, Ms. Dumbledore," he said, his eyes icy and calculating.

"Tom, really, I thought you were someone else," I said. He turned on me fiercely, his eyes glinting with anger. He could barely control himself.

"So, you thought I was someone else? I'm the only person you know at Hogwarts!" he exploded at me.

"Tom," I said, trying to explain. I didn't notice that we were standing in front of the DADA classroom.

"We've arrived," he said, before entering the classroom without a second glance. I walked in and sat down next to a Gryffindor girl after asking politely if the seat was taken. She looked strangely familiar.

"I'm Mia Dumbledore," I said in a friendly manner.

"So I've heard. I'm Sophie Prewett," she smiled back at me. Prewett, Prewett was Mrs. Weasley's maiden name. Sophie reminded me of Ginny, except her hair was a darker auburn as opposed to the vivid red of the Weasleys. The professor walked in, looking flurried. "That's Professor Tariad. He's a good teacher, if a little unorganized. The Slytherins, of course, hate him." She shot Tom a look of dislike combined with some disdain. "I don't see why they think they're so high and mighty. I'll let you in on a little secret. Riddle's a half-blood at best."

"How do you know?" I asked. I knew, but it was hardly common knowledge.

"I looked up the last name Riddle in a Wizarding's Genealogy. Riddle is a muggle's last name," she said. "Not that it matters to me, but the Slytherins set a store by such things." Professor Tardian finished putting his things away.

"Alright class, settle down," he said. He had a reassuring voice, rather like Professor Lupin's. "Today we will be learning the Patronus charm." I had to force myself to look as interested as my classmates. "The Patronus Charm was invented a few years ago to remove the effects of Dementors. The incantation is Expecto Patronum." He demonstrated the wand movement. I noticed Tom's quill moving across the paper by itself. Never in all my years of schooling did I think to do that. Professor Tardian produced a silver swan. "You lot try now. Remember to think of something happy."

"Expecto Patronum," said some students, Sophie included. A few wisps of silver came out of her wand.

"Expecto Patronum," said Tom from across the room. Most students stopped their efforts to watch him. A shield-like thing came out of his wand.

"Expecto Patronum," I chanted, thinking if Harry, Ron, and Ginny. My otter came gamboling out to general amazement. Professor Tardian's swan and my otter started a mock fight on the floor. Tom's face was contorted into a mixture of jealousy and wonder.

"10 points to Dumbledore," said the professor. "How strange it sounds saying that. Homework is to practice. Class dismissed." I looked at my watch. I had an hour before my next class. I headed back towards the Heads' Common Room until I realized that Tom would probably be there. I detoured towards the third floor corridor.

"Hey," I said to myself.

"Hi Mia," said the portrait. "Password?"

"Saving the Future," I said before I stepped inside. The common room carpet was black. The couches were silver, with red, blue, and yellow accents. The windows looked out over the lake. I could see the Squid in the middle of the lake sleeping. I sat down on one of the couches and started reading. I heard knocking coming from the door. I glanced at my watch; I still had forty-five minutes before class started. I walked over to the entrance and opened the door slightly.

"Hello, Mr. Riddle," I said.

HGTR

Tom's P.O.V.

"Mia, we need to talk," I said. She smiled at the use of her name. The portrait swung open.

"Come on in," she said. After I stepped in, she added, "Welcome to the Dumbledore Common Room."

"How did you know how to make a corporal Patronus? According to the book, it takes practice and talent. We learned the spell today," I said. Mia turned white.

"I learned the Patronus charm years ago," she said. I didn't detect a lie. "There were Dementors in the area, and couldn't stand remembering memories I had suppressed." She noticed my astonished expression. "Do you want me to help you produce one?" I nodded. "What memory were you thinking of in Professor Tardian's class?"

"I was thinking about my Sorting," I said honestly. It's the only happy memory I have. Mia frowned.

"The charm works better if you use a stronger emotion, normally one focused on humans," she explained. "I think the time Harry, Ron, and I played Exploding Snap. Ron is Harry's best friend."

"Expecto Patronum," I said, thinking of the time we spent together in the Hospital Wing. A silver cloud came out of my wand, but Mia clapped her hands.

"You're really close. The mist was compressed when it came out," she said.

"Expecto Patronum," I murmured, remembering the short-lived kiss we shared. This time the mist took form. My Patronus was a lynx. Mia chanted the spell quickly, and her otter came out. My lynx looked at it cautiously, while her otter came forward and sniffed about. Then, my lynx lunged. Mia gasped, but her otter ducked. She waved her wand and her otter disappeared.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked quietly. I hesitated.

"You," I whispered softly. "You are the best memory I have." Her eyes filled with pity as she walked towards me. I felt water accumulate in my eyes. She held me as I cried.

HGTR

Hermione's P.O.V.

I staggered under Tom's weight as he sagged. Gently, I guided him towards the couch and sat him down. He looked at me beseeching. I sat down next to him and held my arm around him.

"Tom," I asked after he stopped crying. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'll be fine," he said. "I just need to wash up." He stood up and headed in the direction of the bathroom. I barely stopped myself from running after him. A few moments later, I heard the sound of water rushing from the faucets. I sat down on the couch closest to the fireplace and waited for Tom to come out. I wasn't expecting the fire to glow green.

"Ms. Dumbledore," said the fire. I nearly jumped, and then I realized it was Professor Tardian.

"Hello, Professor," I said, "May I help you?"

"Yes. When did you learn the Patronus Charm?" he asked.

"Some time ago. If you want confirmation, ask my uncle," I said.

"I already have. He told me the reasons why he felt it was a good thing to teach you. I merely wanted to know when you learned," he said. I smiled at him, and he left. Tom came out a few seconds later.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked. He looked nauseous.

"Professor Tardian," I said. He sneered.

"The man's an idiot," he said scornfully.

"He's our teacher, we should respect him," I said. I hated it when students treated teachers with contempt. Harry and Ron treated Snape abdominally, even though they knew as well as I how challenging his life was. Harry and Ron were just too stubborn to realize that Snape looked after us, despite the fact that he really didn't like us that much. Tom looked astonished that I was arguing with him.

"We should probably head down to charms," he said. "Professor Flitwick will be overjoyed to see you." He grabbed my hand as we walked out of the common room. It felt nice. I could feel the magical strength in his hands, and I was certain he could feel mine. His skin was rough, but I expected that. I felt safer with my hand in his than I did during my previous relationships. Tom wasn't about to hurt me.

"After you, good knight," I said, while intertwining my fingers with his. I could feel sparks flying in between us. When I looked down, I realized that sparks actually were flying. "It appears that we have better chemistry than either of us would have expected." When he realized what I was talking about, he gasped.

"That's never happened to me before," he said.

"It happens when my magic touches other people's magic. You'll notice that you're holding my wand hand," I said. "But magic is normally concentrated in the wand hand, and your wand hand is your right hand."

"Actually, Mia," he said, in a matter of fact voice. "I'm ambidextrous, meaning I can use either hand. While my right hand is the one I use for writing and the like, I use my left hand for brew potions and making wand motions."

"That explains the sparks," I continued. "Your wand hand touched mine and the ensuing magical energy was too much for both hands to hold in." By that time, we had arrived at the Charms classroom. Tom, being the gentleman he is, courteously held the door open for me.

"Miss Dumbledore," says Flitwick's chirpy little voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Professor Flitwick." I smiled at the small man. He has held a special place in my heart since he rescued Ginny and I from a pair of renegade Death Eaters in Hogsmeade. He asked me to call him Filius after that attack, because I had healed a nasty gash on his forehead without it scarring. Unfortunately, I was already used to calling him Flitwick, and I never managed to change that particular habit. Flitwick looked younger and cheerier than I have ever seen him before. I saw Tom scowling out of the corner of my eye.

I picked a desk towards the front of the classroom and waited for the surly Slytherin to walk by. I subtly cast a nonverbal cheering charm at him. Immediately, he started smiling and bouncing around the classroom, enthusiastically asking Professor Flitwick what was on the syllabus for today.

"Finite Incantatem," intoned Flitwick. I frowned. I thought the overly happy Tom was funny. "Ten points to Dumbledore for an excellent usage of a nonverbal cheering charm." As we were the only people in the room, Professor Flitwick knew exactly who had cast the spell. Tom mock-glared at me, until I mock-pouted. Then, he stopped and laughed. I joined him. Just as the laughter was about to die, I caught sight of Flitwick's shocked, but bemused face. I laughed even harder. Tom, realizing the source of my amusement, began to giggle. The sight of Tom Riddle must have amused the Professor because he started to chuckle.


	7. Durmstrang Destroyed!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7

"Now, Tom, the students are about to arrive. We can't have your reputation ruined," I told him teasingly. His mouth snapped shut, and his eyes became pools of hatred and malevolence.

"You're right. My image would be ruined," he said, solemnly. "Thank you." The effect was ruined when he winked.

"Who do we have class with Professor?" I asked, trying to forget the hatred I had seen in Tom's eyes.

"The Gryffindors, as Slytherin always does. It gets a bit tedious after seven years. Why your uncle suggested it, I'll never know," said Flitwick, rolling his eyes. "It's the worst idea he's ever had!"

"Simple, it'll promote inter-house unity," I said.

"Oh yes, inter-house unity. Simple solution for that," said Tom, with a wicked glint in his eye. "If they would only get rid of the Gryffindors, the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs, everything would be ok." I felt a wave of happiness rush past me. Tom wanted to keep Dumbledore! "We Slytherins could easily cow Dumbledore, the house of one, with our superior numbers."

"Hah! As if, no one defeats a Dumbledore in a duel, as you will soon learn, Mr. Riddle. Professor Flitwick, please recite the rules of dueling for my undereducated opponent," I said, ready to defend the honor of my newly established house. I tuned Flitwick out as he recited the rules and prepared the room. I put some wards in place to protect the students who would undoubtedly enter soon, as class was due to start in three minutes.

"Miss Dumbledore, Mr. Riddle, I have one request to make, since this duel will likely run into our Charms class. Use as many charms as possible," said Flitwick, attracting my attention when he said my name. "And five points to Dumbledore for constructing such useful wards so quickly." Tom glanced at the wards I had put in place before looking at me in awe.

"What can I say, I'm a girl of many talents," I said. We bowed quickly and moved away from each other quickly, waiting for the Professor's signal. Because Tom was a Slytherin, I was preparing myself for an attack at any moment. I was shocked when the Professor's signal came and Tom hadn't attacked.

He sent a Petrificus Totalus at me, which I ducked easily. I retaliated with a charm that would change his outfit to bright red when it hit. He stepped to the side and avoided it. We noticed the students trickling in and began dueling nonverbally. I sent two Stupefies at him in quick succession. They bounced off of his shield and back at me. I shielded myself for a moment, before conjuring yellow birds to attack him. While he was distracted with them, I tried to disarm him with Expelliarmus. Unfortunately, he was able to banish my birds and avoid my charm. He sent his Patronus, a snake, to distract me. I easily summoned my otter. The snake dissipated quickly and my otter moved to distract Tom. While I was watching my otter, Tom tried to stun me. A quick motion with my wand was all that was needed to send it flying back at him. As he shielded himself, I caused a large spout of water to come out of my wand. The water landed near Tom, making the floor stones very slippery. A quick freezing charm had Tom struggling to keep upright. I debated between the Jelly-Legs charm and Tarantella for a moment. I cast Tarantella to his right and the Jelly-Legs charm to his left. He tried to jump, but he slid to his right instead of becoming airborne. He started dancing on ice. I disarmed him when he fell down. I ended the charm, banished the ice, and helped him up to a round of applause from the gathered students.

"Twenty points to Dumbledore and Slytherin for excellent charm work," said Flitwick, disabling the wards I had set up. "Now, everyone, find a seat and prepare yourself for the test." A gasp arose from the Gryffindors. I could tell that the Slytherins were also shocked, but Slytherins maintain their composure much better than the Gryffindors do. "This test is for me to see what you've remembered over the summer and how much I need to teach you before your NEWTs." I smiled in fond remembrance of the NEWTs I had taken five years ago, after Voldemort's defeat. Tom assumed I was smiling in relief as the other students were.

Flitwick handed out the test to the students nearby. I had my quill ready.

"Bet you I'll score higher than you," whispered Tom.

"You're on," I replied. Flitwick handed me my test. I began answering the questions. The first few questions were easy. I read through the rest of the test. All of this was easy. I started answering questions. I finished half an hour before any other student. Flitwick's mouth dropped into an amusing o when I handed him my completed test.

Flitwick gave me my test back at the end of class, about five minutes before Tom turned his in. I hadn't missed a single question.

"Why the smile?" asked Tom, when he saw me grinning. I handed him my perfect test.

"Why so serious?" I asked, when his face lost the look of disbelief and assumed an expression that a businessman might wear in a meeting with the people who would make or break his career.

"You won the bet. It's time to negotiate what I'm going to have to do," he said. I adopted a serious face and a low voice to mock him.

"First, you shall have to worship Filch's cat. Then, you'll switch Slughorn's shampoo with red dye. Lastly, you will convince Uncle Al to plait his beard and tie it with pink bows," I said with a straight face. However, when I saw the look of pure horror on Tom's face, I burst out laughing.

"Very well, a bet's a bet. I'll speak to Professor Dumbledore after Transfiguration."

A House Elf rushed into the classroom and handed Flitwick a scroll. As he read it, his normally cheerful features became more and more solemn.

"Class is dismissed. Please go directly to your common rooms. Classes are cancelled for the rest of the day. Miss Dumbledore, Mr. Riddle, you two will accompany me to the Headmaster's Office." I turned to Tom; he looked just as confused as I did.

The diminutive Professor was walking out of the door. I hoisted my bag and rushed after him. Tom was right behind me.

"Professor, what is this about?" asked Tom.

"Walls have ears, Mr. Riddle," said the professor, gesturing to the portraits. Flitwick said the password to the gargoyle guarding the office of the Headmaster and we climbed up the stairs. When we entered, we found the Heads of Houses already gathered.

"Armando, why are we including the Head students but not the other teachers?"asked an indignant potions professor. "I know these two are highly capable students, but they are still students!"

"Because Dumbledore house is also part of this school, and the Head of House is Ms. Dumbledore. I have appointed Mr. Riddle to be her assistant in this and all her other duties to the school," replied Dippet. "Now, as you were all informed, Durmstrang has been attacked by Grindelwald's forces. I am planning on extending an offer to all the students to come to Hogwarts to finish their schooling until Durmstrang is once again safe. I believe that many of them will come, and I wish them to be sorted into the different houses. Are there any objections to this?"

Professor Ampullae began to speak after a quick glance at all of her colleagues, including me, "I speak for all of us when I say that we will welcome the students into our respective houses with open arms."

"I have a question, though, as to the students sorted into Dumbledore. How will they be sorted? Mia was placed in her house because she contained traits of all four houses, as do most students," said Tom, after a brief silence. Now that I thought about it, I had absolutely no idea what the sorting hat would do.

"I think that that question had best be deferred to the hat itself," said Dumbledore, seeing his superior at a complete loss.

"An excellent question, young Tom, and it deserves an excellent answer. However, the answer is for Ms. Dumbledore's ears alone now. You'll get your answer when next I sing. I feel that it will be sooner than any of you expect." I put the hat on, and heard its voice in my head.

"_The traits which will place a student in Dumbledore house are few. There must be bravery in the soul, ambition in the mind, loyalty to the school, and studiousness in all things, whether it be fun or grades," _it said.

"_In fun?" _I thought of the Weasley twins.

"_Yes, I look forward to sorting those two once more. They'll find a new home in Dumbledore."_

"Thank you," I said, out loud as I pulled the hat off of my head. Tom looked at me, with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. I smirked.

"If that is all that the pair was needed for, can we summon the rest of the teachers and dismiss them now?" asked Slughorn.

"Indeed, the details of this attack are not for children's ears," said Professor Flitwick. I shuddered to think of the ideas that Lord Voldemort could get if he heard the details. I wasn't aware that I had visibly shuddered until I saw Dumbledore's concerned look.

"Mr. Riddle, I entrust my niece's welfare to you," said my uncle. Tom nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. We walked out of the Headmaster's office.

I stiffened; Lord Voldemort had his arm around my shoulder. I had forgotten about my mission, until now.

"Do you want to play Snap in my common room?" I asked lightheartedly. "I could teach you my favorite card game! It's a Muggle game."

Tom hesitated at the word Muggle, and then nodded cautiously. I wished I knew what he was thinking, but it was too risky to use Legimancy on him.

TRHG

Tom's P.O.V.

I followed Mia to her common room. She leaned into towards the portrait of herself, who for some reason had chosen the name Ragner, and whispered the password.

She used the bounce stair I had created to get to the actual Common Room, instead of the thousands of stairs. I glanced upwards before following. Every so often, I saw doors. _Someday, I'll find out where they lead,_ I promised myself, before bouncing up to where Mia was waiting.

She had a pack of ordinary Muggle cards in her hands and was sitting at a table by one of the large windows shuffling. A storm was brewing on the horizon. Dark clouds were waiting over the Forbidden Forest for the wind to push them to Hogwarts. I saw the banners blowing. It would hit soon.

Perhaps I should name my followers The Storm. Not permanently, because the damage caused by storms can be repaired, but for a short amount of time. Right now, we're poised to attack the Wizarding World, to destroy the Muggles. When we do attack, we shall feast on the deaths of our enemies, the Death Eaters.

"Are you coming?" said Mia, slightly impatiently. I realized that I had been lost in my thoughts for a long time. We played games, some that I didn't know. I taught her a game I used to play at the Orphanage.

The storm hit right after dinner. The Evening Prophet was being passed around. Rumors were flying.

"Durmstrang destroyed!"

"Grindelwald's responsible!"

"It'll be years before Bulgarian wizards can get a decent education there! The repair crew says that it will take at least 10 years to fix up the crumbling castle, and another 2 to recreate the wards, and at least one more to improve them!"

"They might as well build a new school!"

Mia was reading the article across the table from me. Abraxas Malfoy had decided to sit next to me at the Dumbledore table. To his dismay, his plate was a fiery orange. The Prewett girl was sitting next to Mia.

"Ms. Dumbledore, do you know if the Durmstrang students are safe? My cousin goes to school there," said a first year Hufflepuff.

"I'm sure they're fine. Professor Dippet is inviting the students to come here to Hogwarts. What's your cousin's name? I'll ask my uncle if he's one of the ones who agreed to come," said Mia.

"His name is Alastair Krum," she replied. The Hufflepuff couldn't tell, but I could. Mia had gone pale.


	8. The Arrival of Alastair Krum

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Chapter 8

Mia quickly began chattering about how lovely the weather was. I looked up. It was raining and thundering. I understood what she was trying to do.

"So, Malfoy, what did you think of Defense Against the Dark Arts?" I asked him, trying to get Mia's mind off of the news she had just heard. I didn't know why she had reacted badly, but I could tell that something the Hufflepuff had said had deeply affected her.

"I was impressed at Mia's patronus. Would you teach me sometime?" he asked Mia.

"Oh yes, I was surprised too! I wish I could make a Patronus, they're so cute!" said Prewett. I stared blankly at her.

"Patroni aren't supposed to be cute, they're supposed to protect you," said Malfoy.

"Of course I'll teach you both. It's not hard," she said. "It's much harder when there's actually a Dementor trying to Kiss you. So, it's best to practice with a boggart, provided that you can trick it into believing that your greatest fear is a Dementor. That's how the person who taught me learned." Prewett's twin brother, a Ravenclaw, joined the conversation.

"Is it true you can produce a Corporal Patronus?" he asked. Mia laughed.

"Sorry, it's just that I've heard that question before and you look so much like two of my good friends from back home. They were the greatest pranksters and very good friends," she explained apologetically.

"Well," said Prewett, "I am a good prankster, and I can be a good friend. In fact, my elder brother Fabian and I were the demons of Hogwarts, until he graduated."

"Wait! You're a DEMON!" yelled Malfoy before trying to hex Prewett. Last year, when Fabian Prewett was a seventh year, the Demons of Hogwarts had played a prank on Malfoy, by switching his shampoo with red dye the night before the big Slytherin-Gryffindor game. Mia looked confused; I had forgotten that she hadn't always been here. I filled her in, and the conversation switched to Quidditch.

Mia's face turned white once more. She quickly stood up and hurried to the Head's Table. Then, she walked out of the Great Hall with a slightly frightened look on her face. I waited a few seconds before getting up and following her.

"Mia, what was that?" I asked.

"Alasta…. Krum…Hogwarts…Viktor… coming… quidditch… Bulgaria… Ireland… Death… Mudblood… Elf… Wand…"she muttered incoherently. There was a wild look in her eyes, and I could picture her hairs frizzing her face like a lion's mane.

-Mia's P.O.V-

_Alastair Krum is coming to Hogwarts. Mia, Alastair Krum is _not_ the same person as Viktor. Viktor's not coming. Alastair probably doesn't even play Quidditch. Not like Viktor anyway. I don't think anyone could have played better in the Bulgaria vs. Ireland final. The final! Death Eaters were there, why wasn't there more security? Malfoy warned me, said they were after Mudbloods. The Elf with the wand, the Dark Mark, but that was Barty Crouch Jr._

"Mia, are you ok?" asked Tom. My head snapped around.

_He's the Dark Lord. He's the reason Mudbloods are so discriminated against. He's the reason Death Eaters like Malfoy are so evil. _

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. It just reminded me of a name I heard once," I replied. _You're here to stop history from happening, Hermione. This is NOT a vacation._

"I'm not surprised, Alastair Krum is a world-famous quidditch player. He played for Bulgaria in the finals against Luxembourg earlier this year," Tom said. Everything went black.

I woke up in Madame Sospitas' hospital wing. It was so much more colorful than the infirmary under Madame Pomphrey's.

"Ms. Dumbledore, you're awake. You gave us all a dreadful shock," she said. I glanced at the clock, it was lunch time.

"Madame, where is everyone? Normally, at this time, it doesn't matter where you are in the castle. There's always a steady buzz of noise," I asked.

"Oh, they're welcoming the Durmstrang students. Professor Dippet said that you were to go to the Entrance Hall to welcome them as soon as I released you from my care. You seem perfectly healthy to me, so go on down, dear," she informed me. _Trust nurses to keep you when you want to leave, and to rush you away when you want to stay. _

"Thank you, Madame," I said, before slowly walking to the Entrance Hall. I took my place next to Tom, behind the faculty but in front of the students. The Durmstrang students hadn't arrived yet. I peered at the lake; it was getting darker and darker. A first year pointed at the whirlpool beginning to form. It was spinning around and around when a great black ship appeared in the middle. The water was still.

The gangplank was lowered and students began filing off. There were so many more this time than there had been in my fourth year, presumably because that time, only a select few were eligible for the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Dippet before going off into a long, and boring, speech about hospitality and Hogwarts. "These are the Head students, Mr. Tom Riddle and Ms. Mia Dumbledore. If you would follow me into the Great Hall, we'll soon get you sorted into your new Houses."

Professor Dumbledore was standing by a stool and the Sorting Hat. The Hat began its song, which welcomed the students to Hogwarts and explained the five houses. It spent an unnaturally long time describing the short history of the newest house. To my surprise, a couple of students from each year were sorted into Dumbledore House.

"Do you still think you can cow the Dumbledores?" I asked Tom.

"No, I learned my lesson when we dueled," he replied.

"Krum, Alastair," called out Dumbledore. I heard mutterings. A tall man with dark hair and eyes walked up to the stool and placed the hat on his head. He stared once around the room imperiously and met my eyes. His eyes narrowed marginally, before his gaze moved one to Tom and the rest of the room.

"I have a feeling that he is not going to like our power as Heads," said Tom.

"It doesn't matter," I replied. "There's nothing he can do about it."

"You have Dumbledore to stick up for you, who do I have?" he asked.

"You have me," I replied. He squeezed my hand. I hadn't noticed that he was holding it. The Hat still hadn't made its decision, and Krum looked angry.

-Hat's P.O.V.-

"You would do well in Slytherin," I said.

"Yes, but you'll place me in Dumbledore!" ordered the boy. He wasn't at all suited for Dumbledore. He lacked the kindness which gave the Dumbledore's the courage to help everyone. He was all ambition.

"Very well, but I don't agree with this Mr. Krum. DUMBLEDORE!"

-Mia's P.O.V.-

Krum smirked at the hat before handing it to Dumbledore and sauntering over to my table. He sat down next to me, and his plate turned dark green with black and silver designs on the edges.

"It looks like you're feeling a Slytherin vibe," said Tom, commenting on Krum's plate from my other side. I looked down at my own plate, it was white with red and blue designs. Tom's plate looked identical to the ones sitting at the Slytherin table.

Krum glared at Tom and said, "However, I am not a snake. Snakes are meant to be trampled underfoot. What are the mascots of Dumbledore House, Ms. Dumbledore?"

"It hasn't been decided yet. Until tonight, I was the only member. I haven't quite decided, so our banner mirrors the Hogwarts banner," I responded. "I will decide tonight."

"I think it should be a chimera!" said a small first year girl.

"I like pegasi!" said a small boy.

"Uncle, can we have a magical mascot?" I asked Dumbledore as he was walking by.

"I don't see why not," he replied.

"Then our mascot shall be the Phoenix," I announced.


	9. Sitting with the Slytherins on Saturday

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Sitting with the Slytherins on a Saturday

Tom's P.O.V.

"It's been a long day. I think it's time to call it a night," I told Mia, leaning over the table. "We have to show your little phoenixes where their common room and dormitories are." I saw Krum scowling out of the corner of my eye. I turned to face him, daring him to say anything. He glared back at me and for a moment, I was very tempted to use Legilimency on him.

"Oh, yes, you're quite right," said Mia. She stood up at once and told the other Dumbledores to follow her. "Tom, you coming?"

I smiled at her and stood up as well. As soon as we were out of the Great Hall, I grabbed her hand. Krum approached her from the other side and started asking her questions about Hogwarts. She answered politely as I glowered. At least in our common room we would have a little privacy.

"Miss Dumbledore! How wonderful to see you again," exclaimed the portrait that looked just like the brunette next to me.

"Miss Ragner," said Mia, nodding to the portrait. "I rather think it's time for a new password. What do you think of Sanctuary?"

The portrait agreed and swung open, revealing a cozy little room with overstuffed purple chairs. There were two staircases just as in every other Hogwarts dormitory.

"Girls to the left, boys to the right. You'll be divided up by year level. If you have any problems or any questions about Hogwarts, drop a note about it in this box and I'll post a reply on the bulletin board. If it's a more personal problem, request an appointment with either me or our deputy Head of House, Tom," said Mia, standing next to a box next to the small fireplace. "Okay, that's all I have to say. Tom?"

"Remember, your house is like your family here at Hogwarts. Your good behavior will earn your house points while any misbehavior will lose points for the house. You can form a house team for the annual quidditch tournament held here at Hogwarts, as well as for the Gobstones tournament, and the snowball fights that happen in the winter," I added, blantantly copying Professor Slughorn's speech.

"Also, you should always remember that Slytherin is the best house here at Hogwarts. You would be wise to ally with them. The Gryffindors are impulsive and foolish. The Ravenclaws are always absorbed in their books and the Hufflepuffs are a bunch of duffers. However, all of these houses have a set of traditions already established. You are lucky in that you can start the traditions. All traditions must be approved by the Founder of the House, in this case Mia, before they become official house traditions," I continued. Professor Slughorn usually talked about Slytherin's traditions at the beginning of every year.

"That's right, so if you have any ideas, please drop them in this box as well. Approved ideas for traditions will be posted on the bulletin board, but it won't become a tradition unless we all participate in it," added in Mia. "Good night everyone!" Mia and I were stopped at the door by Krum.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

"The Head Boy and Girl have their own, private, common room," I replied coolly.

"Good night, Alastair," said Mia politely before walking out of the common room and down the hall.

"Look Riddle, I don't like you, you filthy half-blood. Dumbledore deserves better than you," spat Krum.

"And I suppose you think you're better than me," I replied.

"Yes, so stay away from her if you know what's good for you," he answered. I sneered at him and haughtily walked off after my Mia.

HGTR

"I don't like that Krum," I said as soon as we were in our dorm.

"I don't either. He rubs me the wrong way," Mia replied.

"He thinks he deserves you," I said bluntly. "He told me to keep away from you."

"That's absurd. I am perfectly capable of making my own choices."

"Mia, will you sit with me at the Slytherin table tomorrow?" I asked cautiously.

"Tom, I," Mia paused. I could see her trying to figure out how best to say no.

"It's okay. I understand that you have a duty to Dumble…"

I didn't get to finish my rationalizations because she kissed me.

"Tom, I would love to sit at the Slytherin table with you."

HGTR

Mia's P.O.V.

Tom waited for me to go to breakfast. As we walked down to the Great Hall, he held my hand. I couldn't remember ever doing this before. I would always walk to meals with Harry and Ron, but I was always the one waiting in the mornings and neither of them ever held my hand. I imagine Lavender and Ginny would be rather upset if they did.

Tom guided me over to the Slytherin table, which was uncharacteristically empty. In fact, we were the only people in the Great Hall.

"Is this normal? I've never seen the Great Hall this empty in the few days I've been here," I said, trying to stay in Mia Dumbledore's life, and not Hermione Granger's.

Tom smiled at me before explaining that the Great Hall is usually empty at 8 am on Saturdays because most students sleep in. I had completely forgotten it was Saturday. Then Tom embarked on a lecture about Slytherin, explaining how it was a great honor to be chosen for Slytherin house and how this table had served several of the most powerful wizards and witches in the world.

I had to work hard to keep from bursting into laughter as I pictured Draco's face if he ever learned that Hermione Granger, his favorite mudblood, was sitting at his beloved table, just inches away from his seat. Then I remembered that Draco Malfoy would never know me.

"Mia, are you okay?" asked Tom.

"Yes, I'm just a little homesick," I replied.

"Oh, well, I can fix that. The homesick of Slytherin are always taken on a tour of the grounds to make them feel better. I'll gather up the crew and we'll walk with you," Tom answered. I wondered who the crew was composed of. But my wondering didn't keep me from seeing Tom press a finger to a charm on chain he was wearing.

"What is that necklace?" I asked, curious about this forebearer to the Dark Mark.

"It's a family heirloom, the only thing I have left from my mother." I looked at the necklace a little closer and saw the serpentine S in emeralds on a very familiar locket. My mind flashed back to Dolores Umbridge and my lip curled instinctively.

"Mia?" said Tom, puzzled by my strange reaction.

"Sorry, it's just that it's very similar to a necklace a complete toad wore once." How could I explain Umbridge in such a way as to portray her negatively to the future Lord Voldemort? He would sympathize with the muggleborn registration act she forced through and I couldn't tell him about her reign of terror at Hogwarts. "She really hurt Harry once. I'll never forgive her for that."

The doors of the Great Hall opened as a bunch of bleary eyed Slytherins stumbled in.

"Avery, Malfoy, glad you could join us. Miss Dumbledore here is homesick," said Tom.

"Miss Dumbledore, may I serve as your escort on a walk around the lake?" asked Malfoy politely.

"That would be nice," I replied.

"Miss Dumbledore, may I stand opposite of Malfoy on this walk?" asked Tom.

"Only if I can hook my arm with yours." Tom stood and offered me his arm, which I happily accepted. I repeated this action with Malfoy. Avery jokingly offered his arm to Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's only polite to accept Mr. Avery's offer," I said. Malfoy looked horrified, but obeyed after receiving a stern look from Tom. "Now, we should all skip."

The Slytherins were flabbergasted, but did as I said. I hummed "We're off to see the wizard" under my breath.

HGTR

We stopped skipping when we reached the lake. Tom veered towards the magnificent oak tree I usually read beneath. It was my favorite tree and I often speculated who the MD and the TR inside the carved heart were.

I froze, causing Malfoy to trip and bring Avery down with him. MD+TR, Mia Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, surrounded by a heart. Maybe it was already carved there in this time. It couldn't possibly be Tom and I…

I glanced at the trunk where I had seen the heart so many times so many years ago. It wasn't there.

"Tom, on a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being not likely at all and 10 being very likely, how likely are you to carve anything into a tree?" I asked.

Tom flicked his wand and the tree. "I hope this answers your question."

I looked at the tree again. Freshly carved into the tree were our initials. I pulled out my own wand and traced a heart around the letters. As time passed, these carvings would become the weather-worn ones I knew so well.

"Tom and Mia, sitting under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," crooned Malfoy. Tom smiled at me and shrugged.

"Mia, I have a bit of a proposition for you," said Avery, leering at me. "How would you like to be Dark Lord Very A's right hand woman?"

"Mr. Avery, how would you like to be Lady Mia's right foot fellow?" I countered.

"I accept! Though I would like to know why I'm your right foot," he said, clearly confused.

"Because I'm planning on asking Tom to be my right hand man and Malfoy to be my left hand man," I told him factually.

"I would like nothing better!" enthused Malfoy.

"I suppose," said Tom. "What do your men and fellows do?"

"Well, I recall being informed about poor Mr. Malfoy's misfortune last year at the hands of the Demons of Hogwarts. I propose that we return the favor two-fold upon Mr. Prewett, a confessed Demon. Oh, and you can refer to my men and fellows as the Prank Eaters!"

"The Prank Eaters?" asked Tom.

"Because pranks are yummier than death," I replied in a whisper.

"Room of requirement, now," he commanded. I nodded.

"I just remember, I have to look something up about phoenixes," I said. "Tom, escort me to the library?"

"At once, Lady Mia."

Instead of the library, however, our destination was the Room of Requirement. Tom required Veritaserum and I required comfortable chairs. The room happily accommodated our requests.

"How do you know about the death eaters?" Tom asked after I'd imbibed the truth serum.

"I spent a year fighting them to bring down Lord Voldemort."

"What do you mean? How is that possible?"

"I'm from the future. Harry Potter was my best friend and the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One destined to destroy Voldemort. We spent a year destroying your Horcruxes and then faced your Death Eaters at the Battle of Hogwarts, where you were finally defeated."

"Why are you here then?"

"Before you died, you placed a curse on all wizards. The curse was slowly turning them all into squibs. No children were born from wizarding unions. The only magical people in the youngest generations were all muggleborn."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I believe you have accepted that muggles have power too."

"How do you feel about Krum?"

"He scares me."

"Why?"

"The Veritaserum has worn off, Tom," I replied. "I just have one question for you. Are you content to serve Lady Mia as a Prank Eater or will I have to fight Lord Voldemort again?"

"Tom Riddle and Mia Dumbledore—you are Mia Dumbledore, I must be Tom Riddle."

"Tom, we need to plan the downfall of the remaining Demon of Hogwarts."

He nodded and all was well.

"Mia, after we deal with Prewett, can our next target be Krum?" he asked.

"Yes, I think our resident celebrity needs to be taken down a few rungs."

**A.N.: This story can either end here or be continued, describing the history of the House of Dumbledore up until Harry's graduation. Let me know which option you prefer. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
